Akai
, otherwise known as the , was one of the three bounty hunters sent to take back the Faiz Gear. Akai was an impulsive partner of Midorikawa who intercepts Keitaro with the Faiz Gear. Taking the belt from Keitaro, Akai uses the Faiz Gear to backstab Midorikawa before going after Takumi and company. But with the Auto Vajin's aid, Takumi regains the Faiz Gear and kills the Cactus Orphnoch with the Crimson Smash. Character History He appears in airport together Aoki and Midorikawa. He was observe to Aoki killed to victim. Later, with the defeat of Aoki. The two bounty hunters goes to fuel station and transform in Cactus Orphonoch died of a worker who charged by the payment the gasoline. They received of message of Smart Lady' '''in chase to owners of Faiz Gears. They attacked to Keitaro Kikuchi, who stole the Faiz Gear. Kikuchi try of transform but it isn´t operated. Akai took the Gear and transform in Kamen Rider Faiz. Tired of him pather, died to Midorikawa, the Mantis Orphonoch. Fight against Takumi but was defeat by Auto Vajin, and Akai lost the gear. Takumi recovered the Faiz Gear and transform in Faiz and died to Cactus Orphonoch. Personality Akai is very impulsive and eventually emotional. Forms - Kamen Rider Faiz= Kamen Rider Faiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Faiz. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555: Illustrated Super Encyclopedia. p. 4, 16. ISBN 978-4063044935. . (2003). Masked Rider Faiz 1. p. 7, 10. ISBN 978-4197605378. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.2 t. . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 16. ISBN 978-4091014917.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Crimson Smash': 17 t. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. This form is exclusive to 555 Episode 4. }} Arsenal *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akai is portrayed by . Meanwhile, the suit actor for Kamen Rider Faiz is Seiji Takaiwa. Etymology Akai and his bounty hunter partners, Aoki and Midorikawa are named after colors, Akai coming from . Notes *''to be added'' Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **Episode 3: The King's Sleep… **Episode 4: My Name See also Category:555 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Orphnochs Category:Temporary Riders Category:Plant Monsters Category:Cactus Monsters Category:555 Riders Category:Villains Category:Kamen Riders